Sightless Destruction
by Chiwizard
Summary: ABANDONED
1. Enter Destroyer

Hello, and welcome to my fic!  
First of all, let me say right now that I own nothing. NOTHING, I TELL YOU!!  
Sorry bout that.  
Secondly, if I get something wrong, it's my fault and please bear with me.  
Now, please read on and enjoy!  
  
  
  
  
  
The citizens fled screaming as they arrived. Waves of his dark minions from the lands he had conquered attacked anyone that tried to fight, and caught all who could not escape. They parted their ranks and bowed as their master approached. Gigantic, smoke wreathing from his nostrils, his shell-spikes gleaming in the light of the destroying carnage, each step shaking the very stone beneath them. He roared, announcing to all that Bowser, the Destroyer of Worlds, had set his feet upon Moblian soil.  
  
  
  
He watched as his slaves hauled stone and built his citadel, his second beside him. It would have been a great shock to his friends, if they had lived, to see Mario's ever faithful companion Yoshi at Bowser's beck and call. But Mario had died, and Yoshi had agreed to swear loyalty to Bowser in exchange for sparing Yoshi Island. Bowser had fully accepted Yoshi's terms, as long as all the Yoshi served Bowser and Bowser alone. Bowser ignored the tiny creature beside him as another yoshi came forward with updates. He barely listened as Yoshi announced, "My Master, the army has conquered the entire city. And I have updates on who would most strongly oppose you." At this last, Bowser regarded him. "Speak." "There is a man called Dr. Robotnik, in control of Robotropolis. He has been trying to conquer these lands for many years, and is very powerful. He captures Moblians and Robotizies them, making them his absolute slaves." Bowser looked thoughtful. "Continue." "There is a human organization known as GUN. They have much in the way of arsenals." Bowser listened as Yoshi listed the Freedom Fighters, a few countries with large armies, and a hedgehog. "One hedgehog?" "With many friends." "Make certain this Hedgehog is not let within my domain. We will destroy those who would try and fight us, and I will wait and see what this Doctor will do." Bowser stomped over to his nearly completed Castle as Yoshi stayed behind. The female yoshi that had brought him the update spoke. "Yoshi, how much longer will we be under his claws? I fear that the moment we lack usefulness, Bowser will crush us all." Yoshi turned to regard his pink companion. "Of course he will. He always does that to those who can't help him in some way. As long as we are useful, Yoshi Island is safe. Try to think about that instead, Cherry." Cherry sighed and wandered off, leaving her green-skinned friend to wrestle with his own conscious.  
  
  
  
"I still don't get it. Who's Bowser?" Sonic sprawled on the couch of their home in Knothole as Tails read from the paper. "Some giant dinosaur that goes from planet to planet, killing everything and everyone. What Robotnik does is nothing to what Bowser can do." "So maybe Bowser will kill Ro-butt-nik off for us," Sonic said. "Yeah, that way the only thing that would seriously stop him would be gone. Be serious Sonic, New City's been destroyed." "No way. That place is huge! Not even Ro-butt-nik can take New City." "Well, be that as it may, it's gone. Bowser took it in a few hours." Sonic jumped up and began pacing. "This is big. We need to know what's going on in there. I'm gonna check it out!" Sonic blew past his best friend before Tails could say a word. "I hope doesn't get in over his head," the fox said to himself as he tidied the room. "Actually, I just hope he comes back."  
  
  
  
  
  
That's it so far. Please tell me what you think!  
I love reviews, so send them in!  
I'll take anything, even flames (Although I can't promise not to mock flamers by name in later chapters)  
If I've made a mistake, don't hesitate to tell me so I can fix it.  
Above all, just R and R! 


	2. Monster and Maker

Hey, it's another chapter!  
Look, how often must I repeat myself? I don't own anything! Not Sonic, not Mario, not squat!...except for this storyline. I own the idea!  
And now, on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
Sonic was nothing more than a blue blur as he raced towards what had been New City. He stopped and crouched behind a rocky outcropping, jaw dropped in horror. What had been an endless mass of skyscrapers days before was now just a massive rubble field. He saw strange creatures patrolling the ruined streets, some commanding gangs of enslaved citizens. He watched in helpless fascination as one of the patrolling creatures discovered a tiny nest of hidden survivors. They tried to flee in every direction, but the patrollers easily caught up with them. Sonic saw one survivor try to fight and be instantly killed for it. He also saw two survivors headed his way, a scrawny female cat and one of her kittens. Sonic raced out from hiding and tackled the monster snapping at their heels. The two survivors paused in surprise, and Sonic yelled at them to keep running. He kept the monsters busy, but reinforcements for their side caused him to bolt for his life within a dozen minutes. After leaving them far behind, he easily caught up with the two he had saved. The female cat was holding a tiny bundle that ended up being a newborn puppy. He directed them to Knothole. "Tell'em Sonic sent you," he said reassuringly, and when they were gone he carefully made his way back to New City. He couldn't get close this time, but before he was completely chased off he thought he saw Dr. Robotnik being escorted within the city limits.  
  
  
  
'Wait a second, was that who I thought it was?' Dr. Robotnik blinked as he was lead deep into the ruined city. But that thought left his mind completely as he saw the castle. Newly built and very large, Bowser's castle was designed to scare. Robotnik swallowed as his escort took him past dozens of enslaved workers and through the massive front doors. At the end of a large corridor, he found the Throne Room very disturbing. Black pots that randomly fired blasts of volcanic energy, torture devices - some of which, unpleasantly, were in use - and the large platform carved from black rock that was Bowser's throne. On which was the mighty creature himself. Robotnik concealed all the traces of outright terror he could before Bowser spoke. "Hello Doctor Robotnik. Welcome, to Castle Bowser."  
  
  
  
Bowser eyed the human before him. He was clearly terrified, but was trying to ignore his terror enough to speak. "I-I thank you for your hospitality." The human was cursing his tongue, he wanted to impress Bowser. Bowser hid his amusement. Nothing impressed Bowser but Bowser. "But of course, your work is to be admired." "Admired?" "Yes! Such a slavery you put your workers in. They cannot even speak unless you command it! It is quite the unique approach." "And I suppose you wish for me to do the same for your workers?" Bowser let himself laugh then. "Now, why would I do that? My way is so much more efficient. SHEER TERROR-" Bowser grinned as everyone around him jumped, even the doctor, "-is also so much more fun. No, I brought you here so you could see first-hand how pointless it is to oppose me. I will give you 48 hours to decide whether you will fight me, or let me take all you possess without struggle. Personally, I find the latter to be much easier. Now, goodbye Doctor!" Robotnik suppressed a gasp of relief as Bowser stomped off, and he was lead back out. He'd have to seriously increase his defenses during the next two days.  
  
  
  
"Okay, this is just plain crazy. Ro-butt-nik is actually derobotizing people?" "That's what the freed people say. Apparently, he needs the metal. He must be trying to fight Bowser." Sonic chewed his lip. "I'm not really certain how to take this. Ro-butt-nik is trying to be the most powerful force on Molbius…and he's releasing his prisoners to do it? I'm getting a mixed message over here." Tails shrugged. "Yeah, well…if he's not trying to conquer the world now it must be for the best." "Yeah, but isn't it a weird feeling, hoping our greatest enemy doesn't lose?" "Tell me about it," Tails said as he went to his workshop. With all the newly freed Moblians, the Freedom Fighters ranks were increasing astronomically. Everyone was getting ready to fight a common enemy. Sure, the second he won Robotnik would undoubtedly go into overdrive with his Robotizier Pods, but right now everybody was waiting for Bowser to make the first move. As Tails thought, his eyes drifted over to the shiny jewel lying on the workbench…  
  
  
  
  
That's it for now. If you want to give me advice, point out gastly errors, stuff like that, I suggest you review. Actually, please please please R&R! Pretty please? 


	3. War, with Rebellions on the side

Another chapter! Forgive any and all mistakes!  
I don't own Sega, Nintendo, anything they make, or even my own computer.  
Nuf said.  
  
  
  
  
  
Bowser waited as the large hourglass counted down the last minutes. "48 hours, gone! Send out my minions! Robotnik shall fall at my feet!" Before he left to command his army, Bowser grabbed Yoshi by the tail. "Not that I don't trust you, diminutive one," he said with a chuckle, "But if I find something has happened while I'm gone, you and your pathetic people shall suffer! Do I make myself clear?" "Y-Yes, s-sir!" Bowser laughed as he dropped Yoshi and stomped off. Yoshi rubbed his tail as Cherry came up to him. "Are you okay?" "He does that at least three times a day. I'm used to it. While he's off killing, I think we should scout out the nearby areas." "Okay, Yoshi. I'll get on it." Cherry went and sent half a dozen small scouting parties to spy on the human countries nearby before making her way to a deserted corridor. There, hidden in the shadows, was another of her kind. Unlike most yoshi, he was pure black, with pale yellow eyes. "Nixa," Cherry said, her voice more quiet than a whisper, "I need you to get something for me." "Of course," Nixa said, his voice like a dripping of water onto stone. After Cherry told him what to look for, the black yoshi left the Castle with ease, and began his search.  
  
  
  
  
Princess Sally, along with a small group of her fellow freedom fighters, watched the immense battle from hiding. Bowser's beasts seemed equally matched to Robotnik's newly developed robot forces. "No wonder he needed the metal," Sally whispered as the new robots took out wave after wave of Bowser's troops. Then the giant reptile himself appeared. He blew fire, annihilating half of Robotnik's forces with a breath. The remainder were unable to prevent some of Bowser's forces from entering the city, but large explosions told they did not enter unscathed. Sally shook her head at the waste. "It looks like they are more or less evenly matched," Amy said. She and Sally were in charge of the tiny reconnaissance mission. After a few hours, both forces reached a stalemate. The air stank of burning electronics and flesh.  
  
  
  
  
Bowser laughed. This Doctor was formidable indeed! He had erected a force field to protect the last few miles of his city. Bowser ordered that small scale attacks would continue until the field was breached, and took the majority of his remaining fighters back to the Castle. There, Yoshi came to him privately. "You had her watched?" Bowser said without preamble. "Yes. She found it, and is planning to use it to further her own interests," Yoshi said quickly. "Feh. Must be hard, finding your brood-sister is a traitor," Bowser said with absolutely no sympathy. "All my siblings tried to turn against me. It was one of the easiest things I've ever done, butchering them!" Bowser lead the way down to an unused chamber. "Spring the trap." "Yes sir," Yoshi said before pulling a nearby lever. The wall in front of them burst open, revealing Cherry in her not-so-hidden hallway. Nixa disappeared into the shadows before he was seen, but Cherry was not so lucky. "Ah! Y-Your Evilness-ness, s-sir!" "And what do we have here? Little Cherry, who looks good enough to eat, and also seems to be plotting against me! What's that in your hand?" "N-Nothing!" She tried hiding it behind her back, but Bowser snatched it with ease. "Why, it's one of those Chaos Emeralds! Just what I always wanted! You weren't planning on keeping this beauty for yourself, were you?" "Oh, of course not, your Evil Mastership! I was trying to keep it a surprise for you!" Cherry pasted an innocent look on her face. "Yeah, I'll bet. A surprise hostile takeover, you mean! You've been a traitor, little girl. I've seen it personally - you think you can use this gem to overthrow me and command my empire!" Cherry paled. The thing was, she had just been cursing how she couldn't get the stupid thing to work. "Oh, your plan would have been quite the success too - if this was a real Chaos Emerald!" Bowser crushed the jewel into powder. "The real things are indestructible! You've finished yourself over a fake! Guards, take her to the pavilion! We're going to have a public demonstration!" Koopas came out of nowhere, binding the pink yoshi and dragging her off as she screamed and begged. Bowser turned to the shivering Yoshi. "Fear not, they get easier every time. And what, may I ask, were you planning to get out of this?" "She was going to destroy Yoshi Island. She had to be stopped," Yoshi said softly, obviously trying to convince himself. "Poor, simple-minded Yoshi. Since you tipped me off, I excuse you from forced attendance to the demonstration." Bowser laughed and stomped away, leaving Yoshi to shiver alone. Or almost, for a dark shape moved from the wall the second Bowser was no longer paying attention. [Did he?] Yoshi spoke in the nonsensical native tongue of his people. [Yes. Two now.] "I need to lie down," Yoshi said for the benefit of anyone listening in as much as to inform his companion, before he slowly made his way out of the room…  
  
  
  
  
  
Note: I own the black yoshi! Nixa is mine!  
And technically so is Cherry. But you can use her if you want.  
Anyway, don't forget to R and R! 


	4. What Ever Happened To Friendship?

I don't know why I even bother keeping this story up.  
No one reviews when they come to this section anyway. (SIGH)  
I own nothing.  
Things in ##### are memories.  
  
  
  
  
  
"Here's where things stand, people." Sally pointed to the large map hanging behind her. The meeting hall was jam packed with Freedom Fighters and refugees. The squirrel princess cleared her throat before continuing. "Four months ago, Bowser came to Moblius and destroyed New City. Five days later, he launched the major attack against Dr. Robotnik. While most of Robotropolis has been destroyed, Robotnik and the remains of his forces are holed up behind a protective force field. They are subject to periodic raids from Bowser's territory. Meanwhile, most of the overlander countries tried a combined assault." Sally used her pointer to indicate places on the map. "Those areas not placed directly under Bowser's control were destroyed. The only remaining active overlander military organization is GUN. They have yet to win a single engagement with Bowser." Sally turned to the assembled crowd. "The Freedom Fighters have not fought as of yet. I'm open for suggestions." "We should try sending in scouts and spies," somebody yelled from the crowd. "We have been doing that. This is a recording our single surviving scout managed to retrieve." She turned on a viewing screen next to the map. The images of the destroyed areas, and of the mighty castle Bowser called home, shocked and appalled those who watched.  
  
  
  
  
  
Tails wasn't at the meeting. He was hammering and tinkering with some of his new inventions. He had already developed a remote camera for use in spying, to reduce the amount of lives lost trying to get close to Bowser's domain. Right now, however, he was working on a slightly more personal project. "Finished!" In his hand was a small scanning device that could be set for many different things. Tails tested by setting it to scan for overlanders. It showed many small groups all over the world. He switched it to Emeralds. A yellow spot, marking the Master Emerald, glowed on Angel Island. There were seven smaller black dots - Chaos Emeralds. One was in his workshop, two were deep in Bowser's fortress, one was in a dense patch of wilderness not too far from Knothole - and the other three were in a little group at the North Pole! "That makes no sense…" Tails held his Emerald and looked at it thoughtfully. No one else knew he had it, for it had been a secret parting gift. Tails remembered the night the black hedgehog had come to him…  
  
  
  
  
######"Tails, can I talk to you for a minute?" Tails jumped off the Tornado and floated to an empty workbench, patted the spot next to him. "Sure thing Shadow, sit down." Shadow sat. "You're leaving, aren't you?" "Yeah." Shadow ran his fingers through his black and red quills. "Shadow, why don't you stay? I mean, we all forgave you for the whole destroy-the-world-and-frame-Sonic bit." Shadow smirked. "I know. But now I need to go on my own. I have some things I need to think about." Tails turned to face his dark friend. "If you really need to, then by all means go. But I want you to promise you won't do something stupid without telling me first." "I promise, Tails." Shadow rummaged, and pulled something out of his pocket. It was a Chaos Emerald. "Tails, I want you to have this. As a thank-you gift." Tails held the shining jewel carefully. "Gee, thanks Shadow…I wish I had something as nice to give you." Tails thought for a second, and flew over to a bin. "Where is that-aha!" He handed Shadow a small holographic projector. "Press the blue button." Shadow pressed it, and many colorful lights started swirling in a series of beautiful patterns. "It's a nightlight I made years ago," Tails said with a laugh. "The patterns never repeat, and it's very durable." "Thank you…" Shadow looked at the lights in awe. Then he switched it off and stood. "Goodbye Tails." "See you later, Shadow!" Tails waved as Shadow skated out of Knothole… ###################################################  
  
  
  
  
  
Tails stared at the Emerald for a minute, before stuffing it and the scanner away as somebody walked in. "Yo, Tails!" Sonic walked up. "You missed the meeting." "I already saw the tape," Tails said quietly. "Oh. So, did Sally tell you about our little strike force?" "Yeah, and I already told her I'm not going. I'm not gonna be any good in a fight like this, Sonic." "I totally understand. Still wish you were coming along, though." "You only like me 'cause I made you that automatic Chili Dog making machine," Tails teased. "Nuh-uh! Although that was a very cool toy…" They laughed together, and then Sonic left with the other fighters. Tails closed his eyes and thought. 'I'm not going to be too much help…but I know somebody who will be!' Tails raced to prep the Tornado for flight.  
  
  
  
Did I catch anybody's interest? Or am I whipping a dead horse?  
Please let me know. Thanks! 


	5. Emerald Eye

People have reviewed!  
Well, only one person reviewed. But with that feeble support, i'm adding to this fic!  
I own nothing - because if I owned anything mentioned, these stories would be on TV.  
Remember, tell me if you think this is a waste of time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're in! Shh!" Sally whispered as loudly as she dared. They were in the very outskirts of Bowser's Territory. Here, there were no patrols, but they still stayed quiet and hidden. Everyone was dead serious as they slowly made their way towards Castle Bowser. Even Sonic was serious - and seriously getting fed up with moving so slowly. He managed to keep from beginning to sprint ahead, but just barely. It was two hours later before they reached the open area in front of the lava moat and the door leading inside. The door was closed. "And, how do we get in now?" Sonic whispered. "Shh! Spread out, everyone!" Sally ordered. They had just begun to move when they finally realized they weren't alone…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tails watched the blip get closer as he brought the Tornado in for a landing. He grabbed the scanner and his Emerald before going the rest of the way on foot. He ended up in a shady clearing, which was completely empty save a small pond. "Huh?" Tails checked his scanner. According to it, he was practically standing on it. "Hmph." Tails walked into the center of the clearing, but turned as he heard a footstep behind him. Tails smiled. "Knew it. Hey Shadow, long time no see." Shadow smiled slightly and walked into full view. "Tails." They watched each other for a moment before Tails jumped and gave his friend a hug. "It's been two years! Where were you?" "Around." Shadow laughed as he peeled his tiny fox friend off him. "But I have been paying attention to what's been going on lately." "Great! Then will you help?" "The thing is, I have to ask." "Ask?" "It has to do with my new job. I can Chaos Control both of us there." "Let me fold up the Tornado first!" Tails went to his all-purpose vehicle and pressed a button. There was a bang, a cloud of pink smoke, and a small blue capsule dropped to the ground. "I read about stuff like this a while back. It's called a Dino Cap for some reason, and I've been tinkering with the Tornado a lot…" Tails blushed in his fur as he scooped up his capsule. "Does anyone else know about your 'modifications'?" Shadow asked. "I tried telling Sonic when he asked, but he got dizzy and passed out while I was explaining it." Tails shrugged. "Okay…anyway, are you ready?" "Ready!" Shadow grabbed Tails' arm with one hand, held a Chaos Emerald in the other, and shouted, "Chaos Control!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tails yelped as snow hit him once the Chaos Control finished. "It's cold!" "Well, it is snow." Shadow lead the way out from under the snow covered ledge. They walked through the blowing snow to a patch of black stone seemingly untouched by the weather. Tails checked his scanner. "A-According to th-this," his said with chattering teeth, "We're at the N-North P-Pole!" "We are," Shadow said as they walked up the black stone path to a big stone building carved from the same material. The second they walked in the door, the temperature rose to a balmy, even humid, level. "Where are we?" "You know how Angel Island is kind of a shrine for the Master Emerald?" "Yeah…" "Well, this place is a shrine for the Chaos Emeralds." They walked down the hallway, to a very large and open room. There was sunlight, though Tails had not seen any windows. There was grass, and even trees, and small animals that scurried just out of sight. But the most impressive sight was the gigantic statue in the open courtyard in the middle. It was in the shape of many fountains of water, but it was made of some sort of rainbow glass. In the center, there was a thin, sea blue diamond, which spun and glowed softly. Surrounding the suspended crystal were seven holders, gold colored. In three of them rested Chaos Emeralds. Tails was captivated by the beauty of the sight, but the most unexpected sound snapped him out of his reverie. {Greetings, Young One.} The voice seemed to come from the blue diamond…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tails jumped and yelped, turning to Shadow for an explanation. "Go on," Shadow nudged Tails closer to the statue. "H-Hello?" Tails addressed it nervously. {Greetings. I have been waiting for you, Miles Prower.} "How do you know my name?" {I know many things. Including that this conversation sounds identical to the one Shadow and I had when he first came here.} There was a light ringing sound, which made Tails think of laughter. {You seek aid, on behalf of your friends, yes?} "Uh-huh." The diamond paused. {Shadow, I would ask that you leave us for now.} "Of course," Shadow said and walked away. Tails stepped closer to the statue. "Who are you?" {I'm flattered you would ask. My name is Spectacle. And before you ask, I am the diamond.} "Oh. Um, what is this place?" {This place is called Truth, but most people would merely recognize it by the name of Chaos Shrine. From here, I watch over the world via my Emeralds.} "You created the Chaos Emeralds?" {Yes. I am their creator, as well as of the so-called Master Emerald. I created it to provide balance against the powers of the other seven. It is very powerful as well, so I set it on the floating isle to be hidden and guarded. Knuckles is doing very well at the job, speaking frankly. But I know you have much on your mind. You wish Shadow to help fight the Destroyer? Let me see…} Tails took the opportunity to look around in wonder at the scenery while Spectacle was thinking. It looked like a patch of jungle had just been transported straight here. {Indeed it was. But we can speak of that later. Time is not your friend this day. Sonic and his fellow fighters have discovered their trap moments too late.} "Oh no, we have to help him!" {And that we shall. There is a group that we have been working with. Some of their members are within the Destroyer's castle as we speak. Rally with them, and they shall be of great help. Now, if you will go behind the rosebush, I would like to speak with Shadow alone for a moment.} Tails walked behind a nearby rosebush, and sure enough there was Shadow. "He wants to talk to you," Tails said. Shadow nodded and went to Spectacle. Tails sat in the patch of grass Shadow had been sitting in, and was surprised to see several pairs of eyes peeking at him. They all belonged to Chao, who crept up and sniffed at Tails hands. "Hello," Tails said, and the Chao all tackled him, making purring noises as they climbed all over him. "Hey, that tickles!" Tails played with the Chao until Shadow came back. "He gave me the three Emeralds. He says we should go straight to the castle. Are you set?" "Let me check. Caps, Universal Scanner, Chaos Emerald - yep I'm good!" Shadow watched in amusement as Tails pulled himself up from under a pile of stubbornly clinging Chao.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I can prove nothing!  
If i'm wrong about the Chaos and Master Emeralds and how they were formed, well, this fic is kinda AU!  
Don't forget to review (if you've bothered to read this at all) 


	6. Chaos Royale

Okay, that's it, I can't take it anymore.  
NO ONE READS MY FICS! WAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
I wanna finish this, and i'm gonna whether any of ya read or not, I just don't care anymore!  
I don't own anything.  
If you've looked at this, even at just the opening, review or I will find you and you won't like the consequences one bit. *growling sounds from horde of pet bulldogs right by computer*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"We're surrounded!" Sonic cursed as the Freedom Fighters backed into a tiny group in the center of the clearing. That's when the door swung wide open and Bowser stomped out. "Well well well, what do we have here?" Bowser laughed. "These must be the famous Freedom Fighters, here to try and take a crack at me! I'm sorry, I would love to squash you one-by-one, but I have to conquer the world and I don't have much time to spare. Too bad for you, mammals." Bowser inhaled deeply, preparing to wipe out the entire group with a single blast of fire. Then - "There he is! ATTACK!" Out of nowhere a massive horde of robots swooped in, attacking Bowser and his troops with a vengeance. In the lead, in a bigger and deadlier version of the original Egg Walker, was Dr. Robotnik. He landed the walker right beside Sonic and fired away with his cannons. "Mwahahahaha! It took me a few months, but I finally tunneled my way over here! Take that, turtle boy!" "O…kay…um…yeah. I'm confused. What?" "Uh, Sonic, we have to attack now!" "Oh, right Sally!" Sonic let loose with Homing Attacks and Spin Dashes, checking himself every time he found himself starting an attack on Robotnik's troops. The combined force of robots and Freedom Fighters seemed to hold their own at first, but as Bowser called in reinforcements the tide slowly began to turn against them…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tails and Shadow appeared inside the fortress. There was a lot of noise coming from the battle outside. Tails, being the curious type, pulled out his scanner and started checking it out. "Hey, Robotnik tunneled over with backup! Cool," Tails said as he studied the display. The sound of pounding foot steps drew his attention down the corridor. "Who's coming?" "My friends," Shadow said after a moments pause. Sure enough, the strange creatures that came in seemed very glad to see Shadow. According to the scanner, they were these things called Yoshi's, from Yoshi Island in the Mushroom Kingdom. The pale blue one in front seemed to be in charge. "Shadow, good to see you. Is this it?" "Yes. Frost, meet Tails." "Hi," Tails said. On Frost's left was a yoshi as black as Shadow, with pale yellow eyes. "Crixa is with Yoshi. Bowser took him outside with him." "Do you have them?" "I have one, Crixa the other." "Fine. We'll sneak out and attack when Bowser least suspects it. Is everyone with us?" "Cherry was not. We had to betray her selfish ambition to HIM. You should be glad you did not have to watch. Now, all are behind us." As they spoke, their group raced through the halls towards a secret side exit. "There is one problem. Bowser still has the Stars. He can use their power to reach an even more dangerous form!" "No sweat. I can transform too." Shadow smirked at the memory, while they all dashed outside. Tails put the scanner away and readied his battle gear…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Things looked their worst when Bowser somehow managed to get a hold of Sonic. He grabbed him when his back was turned, a tactic that while dirty, never failed to work. "Hey, put me down, you overgrown lizard!" Sonic kicked the scaly hand holding him, as his arms were being pinned down. "You've been a bad porcupine, blue boy." Bowser smirked before slamming Sonic into the ground a few times. "It's…hedgehog…dino…breath…" Sonic was dizzy from the blows and the pain of a seriously banged up leg, which felt like it was broken. Most of the fighting had trailed off by this point, everyone watching the unfolding drama. Bowser roared. "Whatever. All that really matters is, you've lost!" Sonic smirked, as big as he could. "Seriously…get a breath mint!" "Oh boo hoo. I've heard better comebacks from my dirty laundry. Anyway, time for a barbeque! I like my rats extra-crispy!" "No!" Sally cried from her place in the watching crowd. "What, do you plan on stopping me? Forget it, Buck-teeth, no one's gonna stop me now!" "You're wrong!" A purple spiked shell hit Bowser in the wrist, startling him into dropping Sonic. "WHAT?" There, standing on a pile of rubble in complete defiance, was Yoshi. "You? You think you can beat me on your own?" "No, and that's why I have help." [YOSHI!] Yoshi cried his people's battle cry in their native tongue, and Yoshi's of every color imaginable started sprouting like weeds. Out of every crevice, at least two or three of them emerged. "Oh look, a horde of puny frogs! You think you can actually hit me?" "Well, if they can't, I can!" A missile got Bowser right in the kisser, and then everyone noticed Tails in a new gray walker. "Just try and take me, little man!" With that, Bowser roared and the fight of the century kicked into high gear…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
The Yoshi fought like mad, stuffing spiked shells into their mouths to shoot at full speed. In lieu of shells, using their tongues to grab enemies to shoot at other enemies, a time-honored tactic, worked just as well. They ducked behind shell-shields as their opponents tried to use fireballs against them. With this enthusiastic support, the ragged Fighters and the remains of Robotnik's robots also began to fight back once more, even when Bowser summoned up more and more reinforcements. Tails got backed against a wall as his portable launcher ran out of missiles. He just gave the Koopas an evil smile and smacked the turquoise button in front of him, causing many guns, missile launchers, and various other types of weaponry to unfold from his walker. "I call it…my Baby Boomer!" Tails said as he let loose with his new arsenal. Sonic, meanwhile, was not as fortunate. He tried standing, only to find his worst fears confirmed. His leg was broken, in at least two or three places. Then, a flick from Bowser's tail sent him hurtling towards the lava moat. Sonic tried to grab the edge with one hand, but the flaking rock crumbled and he was sure he was about to be fried - when something grabbed his hand and yanked him back up. "Hey, I was just fine!" Sonic complained in a moment of machismo, before he saw who had saved him. "Sure. You were planning to skinny-dip in the magma all along, weren't you?" "SHADOW?" The black hedgehog grinned. "No, it's Doctor Eggman. Of course it's me! C'mon," With Shadow's assistance, Sonic limped over to a overhang, where two Yoshi waited. They were almost completely identical. Both were pure black, but one had pale yellow eyes and one had pale blue eyes. "Meet Nixa and Crixa," Shadow said. "Are they your long-lost siblings?" Nixa and Crixa laughed. "We have six now, but-" "Your fox friend still has his. Someone-" "Needs to go get it." Sonic blinked. "Twins," Shadow said, as if it explained everything. They put some salve on his leg, as well as a weird metal brace. "Mushroom salve to accelerate healing-" "And the brace will let you run at almost normal-" " Speed while it heals." "All right!" Sonic had never been happier to be on both legs. He was a little confused when Shadow pressed a Chaos Emerald into his hand. "Tails has one. Can you get it?" "No sweat!" Sonic zipped out into the mess of fighting, dodging until he saw Tails. Then he Chaos Controlled right next to him. "And you said you were no good in this kind of fight." "GAH! Sonic, you gave me a heart attack!" "Sorry." Before Sonic could ask for the Emerald, something both very weird and very bad happened…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Bowser was very pissed. First, the Doctor comes from nowhere with his robots. Then, that damn frog Yoshi turns goody-goody and now, he was running out of troops! He tried summoning more from the conquered Mushroom Kingdom, but all he got were reports of uprisings all over the place, and the only thing he had gotten on who was responsible was the word 'plumber'. He knew it couldn't be Mario, he had beaten the crap out of him and thrown him over a cliff into the ocean! But still, it was bad news. The last of his troops had been backed against the platform where he stood. Bowser snarled. Time for the big guns…he pulled out his trump card, the Sacred Star Wand! After he had powered up with the stolen wand, he would be unstoppable! He raised it and chanted, watching in perverse delight as the Star Power filled him and caused his body to undergo a disturbing transformation. In his powered up state, he was two or three times bigger than normal. His green scales turned yellow, his yellow scales turned white, his orange scales turned brown, his spikes turned black, and his eyes glowed blood red. He roared, the sheer force of his breath knocking them all back. The heat emanating from him caused the remainder of his troops to undergo a series of slow, painful deaths from their proximity. He roared into the sky, releasing a bright fireball that caused the rock he was standing on to soften. Now, all would know why they called him the Destroyer of Worlds…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I mean it - review or else!  
I shouldn't be forced to threaten people for them to do it! 


	7. That's a Spicy Meatball!

Wow. An actual review! Nearly gave me a heart attack!  
In honor of that single review, here's another chapter for you lot!  
Disclaimer: Gee, and here I would have thought you'd figured this out by now - me owns nadda!  
Enjoy!  
"HOLY ****! That's one serious pyromaniac!" Sonic stared at the horrific sight. "HAH HAH HAH HAH HAH!   
NOW, FEEL MY AWESOME POWER, PUNY MORTALS! I AM GIGABOWSER THE DESTROYER!" "This is bad. Really, really bad."   
"That reminds me! Tails, Shadow sent me over 'cause we need to borrow your Chaos Emerald!" "Here you go."   
Sonic grabbed the Emerald and zipped off as best he could. However, with the heat coming from GigaBowser his   
brace was getting painfully hot. "Ouch! Getitoffgetitoffgetitoffgetit- ahhhh, that's better." Sonic sucked on   
the fingers he had burned while franticly ripping off the now-melting brace. "So much for running." Leaning   
heavily on the not-so-cool rubble, he managed to drag himself back over fairly quickly. "Got it! Where's   
Shadow?" "He said he-" "Needed to get something. But he did say that-" "You should be in front of GigaBowser.   
Here, we'll-" "Help you." Nixa and Crixa carried him with startling ease. They stood on either side of the   
hedgehog as he leaned on a rock. Shadow skated over moments later. There were some people with him, but before   
Sonic said anything Nixa shoved a Chaos Emerald into his hand. Sonic had three now. "We going super?" "Of   
course. Once we weaken him enough, my friends can get that stick from him and remove Bowser for good."   
Shadow's 'friends' included a girl with blond hair in a dress, a short fat guy with a mustache in a red outfit,   
and a tall thin guy with a mustache in a green outfit. "You know-" "Yoshi's gonna have a hissy-fit when-" "He   
finds out his best friend was hiding out on Yoshi Island this-" "Entire time. He thought it was just Peach-"   
"And Luigi." "He always gave-a up on-a me too quickly," said the fat guy. "Shadow, can we go before my   
headache gets any worse?" "Okay." Shadow helped Sonic into the open, where they faced the gigantic GigaBowser.   
"YOU THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME? JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?" "Sonic the Hedgehog!" "And Shadow, the Ultimate   
Life Form." They each held three Chaos Emeralds, and when Crixa threw the last one they caught it together.   
All seven Chaos Emeralds began glowing and flying in a rapid circle. There was a brilliant flash of light, and   
Sonic and Shadow were gone. In their place was the golden Super Sonic, and the silver Super Shadow, infused   
with the powers of all seven Chaos Emeralds. They flew straight for GigaBowser as he roared…  
It was a fierce battle. GigaBowser was a lot tougher than the Biolizard had been. They would hit him,   
and then he would hit them back twice as bad. They just weren't causing enough damage. Super Sonic could feel   
his power weakening, and one glance at Super Shadow showed he was losing it as well. "FOOLS! I HAVE THE POWERS   
OF THE STARS AT MY DISPOSAL! WHAT DO YOU HAVE THAT COULD POSSIBLY DEFEAT THAT?" "We have the powers of Chaos!"   
Both Super Hedgehogs yelled together, and launched one final assault. Super Sonic cupped his hands together at   
his side (think kamahameha), and Super Shadow cupped his over his head. "CHAOS…CONTROL!" They shouted   
together, and each launched a wave of sickly green light at GigaBowser. It was an assault of pure Chaos Energy,   
and it caused Bowser to falter. "NO! I HAVE THE POWER!" "No longer!" The girl in the dress stepped forward   
and raised her hands, and the Sacred Star Wand shot from GigaBowser's grip. "PEACH?!?!?! AND - NO, IT CANNOT   
BE!" The guy in red jumped, the powers of the Star Wand changing him as he caught it. He glowed as his clothes   
changed, the red parts changing to white and the blue to orange. He flew past the fading Super Sonic and Super   
Shadow, and as he swung the Sacred Star Wand he yelled one thing. "It's-a me, Mario!" The blinding white   
explosion shook everything and no one but the four super-charged people saw exactly what happened. And how   
those four powered-ups became three…  
I claim no accuracy about anything! Just review pleaze! 


End file.
